hunger_games_role_playingfandomcom-20200214-history
District 8
Jobs The following jobs are offered in District 8: *Factory worker *Weaver *Dress maker *Designer *Warehouse manager *Teacher *Tailor/Seamstress Known Tributes *Lacey Despin *Cassie Wynn Uprising District 8 was one of the Districts that President Coriolanus Snow was concerned would rebel against Capitol rule. On the night when Peeta proposed to Katniss, District 8 rose up and fought against its Peacekeeping force. The Peacekeepers were caught off guard and overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of the mob. The Peacekeepers' Headquarters, the Justice Building, the armory, and the Communications Center were all secured by the rebels. However, the Capitol responded by sending in thousands of Peacekeepers and using hovercrafts to bomb the rebel strongholds. The rebels began to flee and the forward momentum slowed, then stopped. Everything went into a lockdown mode, and no one was allowed out of their houses for a while. The factories were shut down and the only time the TV played anything other than static was when it showed suspected rebel instigators being executed. Eventually things returned to normal, but the Capitol blew up one large factory when they found out the talk of rebellion started there. After the rebellion, the leader of District 8, Commander Paylor, became President of Panem after President Snow was disposed of and Katniss assassinated President Coin. Bombings In Mockingjay, Katniss went to District 8 to visit the victims from the Capitol bombings and to broadcast the first propaganda video to air in all the Districts and the Capitol. When she was leaving, Boggs tells her that they need to get to the airstrip because of incoming bombers. In an effort to fight against the bombers, Katniss and Gale climb to the roof of a warehouse that has machine gun nests, running into Commander Paylor. Together, they all work to destroy the other waves of hoverplanes that fly overhead. Bonnie and Twill Bonnie and Twill were two people from District 8 who were trying to escape to District 13. Katniss had found them traveling through The woods surrounding District 12. They showed her a piece of bread with a mockingjay stamped on it, which is the "symbol for the rebels." They were going to District 13 because they had heard stories of people living under the District. They were leaving because the factory that the Capitol had destroyed was the one that they worked at. It was a fluke that they didn't die. Twill had worked as a school teacher and Bonnie was her pupil. Twill and her husband had planned on dressing in Peacekeeper uniforms and escaping. When Bonnie and Twill had finished their school day, they headed to the factory. However, there were large craters in the roads from the Peacekeeper bombings they had to avoid. Because of this, they were late for work, and were still a few blocks away when the whole factory blew up. Bonnie's whole family died and so did Twill's husband, so the two headed off on their own. They also told Katniss that they thought the Capitol had been using the same tape of District 13 every time they air the surface, and that during the tape, a wing of a mockingjay passed by the corner of the screen. In Mockingjay, it was revealed that the two of them never made it to District 13. They are presumed to be deceased and may have been killed by the Capitol or died of exposure in the winter forest. Trivia *Incomes in District 8 are fairly low, for example Twill mentions that she put in a four hour shift in a Peacekeeper Uniform factory after her full-time job as a teacher. Bonnie, a child, also mentions putting in a four hour shift after she gets out of school. *The tributes from District 8 usually die within the first few days of the Games. However, in The 74th Hunger Games, both tributes showed to have shown exceptional strength, as the female had the odds of 5-1 and the male had the odds of 3-1. The District has also proven to produce at least two victors: Cecelia and Woof *District 8, like District 12 and District 13, was targeted by the Capitol the most during the Rebellion. * District 8 was the first District to rise up against its Peacekeeping force. Thus, beginning the 2nd rebellion. * At the end of Mockingjay, after President Coin is assassinated, Paylor, the District 8 Commander, becomes president of Panem * According to the Catching Fire film, as well as a pre-production sketch from the Movie Companion Book, District 8 is featured to have at least 6 functional Textile based factories. Other displayed works of architecture include a bridge that connects two landmasses separated by a river, and a Clock Tower which extends into the sky. * The citizens are seen to be clothed in a palette of vibrant and brighter colors than other Districts, considering that District 8's primary focus is that of Textile production. Their physical attire resembles that of an urban American 1960s get-up. *The tributes' jackets on the holograms are maroon red, however in the film they had golden jackets. *In the 74th Hunger Games, according to the film, both tributes from District 8 were killed by District 1 tributes. *Both Cecelia and the female tribute from the 74th Hunger Games outlived their male counterparts. *District 8 is probably located on the northern east coast of Panem, in the New England area. This is shown on the map in the Catching Fire film] when Katniss spies on the video of the rebellion in District 8. It also makes sense to have District 8 located there since this is where many textile mills are located. *In Mockingjay it is revealed that District 8 has a total of 4 victors. *Although the first uprising resulted in a failure, the Battle of District 8 resulted in the capture of the District near the beginning of the war. This meant that District 8 was the first District to be released from Capitol rule. *District 8, as the film suggests, appeared to be snowing during Katniss and Peeta's Victory Tour, and was located near a shore. *District 8 is guessed to be around New York. *According to the Capitol.PN, District 8 has 43 factories in operation with a population of 122,134, making it the sixth largest District, in terms of population. *According to the Capitol.PN, District 8 claims 69,892 in tesserae, making it the fifth most impoverished District. *It is considered a Lower middle class District. Category:Districts Category:District 8